


Чудо быть...

by Mashrumova, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Missing Scene, Polyjuice Potion, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashrumova/pseuds/Mashrumova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Если бы речь шла о школьной проделке, худшим исходом которой станет потеря баллов, Римус давно бы сдался. Но на кону слишком ценные вещи, а Джеймс будто и не понимает этого.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Чудо быть...

Часы над камином мерно тикают, мурлычет на диване кошка, в окно уютно барабанит мелкий дождь. Джеймс нервничает и, как всегда в минуты волнения, взлохмачивает волосы, нервно поправляет очки. Римус противится, и время уходит.

— Пожалуйста, Лунатик! Я скоро свихнусь здесь! Стены давят! — Джеймс бьет кулаком о дверной косяк и тут же оглядывается, бросает виноватый взгляд на лестницу — не слышно ли удар наверху, где Лили укладывает Гарри?

— Дамблдор запретил, — спокойно говорит Римус, и Джеймс в отчаянии стонет.

— К черту Дамблдора! К черту запреты! — Он бросается к столу, за которым сидит Римус, и приближает свое лицо с лихорадочно блестящими глазами, с красными пятнами на щеках к бледному лицу Люпина. — Я с ума схожу здесь, в проклятой бе-зо-пас-нос-ти.

Римус сжимает губы. Он прекрасно понимает Джеймса, и это понимание — первый шаг к принятию очередной безумной затеи. Так тоже бывало не раз, и Римус может до мелочей предсказать, что Джеймс предпримет дальше, чтобы убедить его.

Для начала — заставит почувствовать себя в его шкуре.

— Ты бы выдержал такое, Лунатик? Ты бы не стал кусать собственный хвост от ярости?

Потом разжалобит.

— Я перестаю себя контролировать. Не сплю ночами и, кажется, потихоньку схожу с ума.

И пристыдит.

— Неужели ты совсем не доверяешь мне? Я не стану рисковать.

Иди речь о школьной проделке, худшим исходом которой станет потеря баллов, Римус давно бы сдался. Но на кону слишком ценные вещи, а Джеймс будто и не понимает этого. Римус ищет правильные слова, но заранее знает, что своего не добьется — к нотациям что у Джеймса, что у Сириуса давно иммунитет.

— Как же Лили? И Гарри?

— С ними останешься ты, ты их защитишь, если что. Я все продумал, дружище. — Джеймс воровато оглядывается, достает из кармана пузырек и протягивает его Люпину на раскрытой ладони. — Вот, Оборотное. Хватит на пару часов, а там уж я вернусь.

— Где взял? — Люпин смотрит на него с подозрением.

Джеймс дергает щекой — вернейший признак того, что он бы предпочел уйти от ответа. Римус сгибает его пальцы, чтобы спрятать пузырек.

— Лучше бы приберег. Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться завтра. Вдруг вам с Лили придется бежать?

— Достану еще.

— Мы можем дождаться Сириуса. Он тебя подстрахует, — говорит Римус. Это последний козырь, и он надеется, что Джеймсу нечем крыть.

Джеймс смотрит упрямо, и Римус на миг пугается, что, откажись он помочь, друг все равно поступит по-своему. Придумает что-нибудь, чтобы обхитрить Лили, и пустится на поиски приключений, оставив семью без защиты.

— Мне все это не нравится. — Римус устало трет ладонями глаза. Он еще не согласился, не сказал вслух «да», но Джеймсу этого и не нужно. Он слишком хорошо знает Римуса, чтобы понять — тот уже сдался.

Он вскакивает, чуть не опрокинув стул, ставит на стол пузырек, тянет себя за волосы и вырывает целый клок.

— Лили наверняка уснула вместе с Гарри. Так что это, — он кивает на зелье и волосы, — простая предосторожность. Спасибо, Лунатик.

Он хлопает Римуса по плечу и хмыкает:

— У нас обоих будет сегодня приключение. Я погоняю зайцев по лесу, а ты отдохнешь от шпионажа за оборотнями, примеришь роль семьянина.

У Римуса внутри все словно скручивается в тугой узел. Что это — плохое предчувствие или тоска, вызванная словами друга, — он не знает. А Джеймс уже идет к двери.

— А если ты не вернешься? — тихо спрашивает Римус.

Джеймс на секунду замирает, потом оборачивается и улыбается широко и ободряюще, как умеет только он один.

— Я обязательно вернусь, Лунатик. Кому придет в голову, что я — волшебник? 

Он выходит в сад, оборачивается оленем и, мерно перебирая длинными ногами, уходит. А Римус смотрит ему вслед и думает, что Джеймс только выглядит взрослым. Он как ребенок уверен, что с ним ничего случиться не может. Иначе и мира не станет — разве может планета продолжать вращаться без него? Римус роняет голову на руки. Он устал, очень устал, от войны, от заданий, от своего зверя, от себя и больше всего — от вины за то, что раз за разом дает слабину. Ему остается только надеяться, что удача все еще на их стороне и Джеймс вернется, а Лили никогда не узнает, что они сделали.

Он откупоривает пузырек, кидает в него волос Джеймса. Оборотное теряет густоту, становится золотисто-коричневатым, как оникс, и прозрачным, как хорошо заваренный чай. В нем кружатся искорки, и Люпин выпивает одним глотком. Вкус приятный, но Римус не успевает понять, что он ему напоминает, — его скручивает болью, хотя эту боль и не сравнить с той, что он чувствует, превращаясь в оборотня.

Римус прислушивается — наверху тихо, должно быть, Лили и впрямь уснула с ребенком. Он встает, привыкая к чужому телу, более крепкому, здоровому, наполненному жизнью под завязку. Пружинящим шагом проходится по гостиной. Этот дом знаком Римусу до мелочей. Убери с каминной полки какую-нибудь безделушку и попроси найти отличие, он справится без проблем. Джеймс говорит, что его дом — их дом, но Римус все равно чувствует себя здесь чужим, неудобным, он словно не уверен в том, что за ним не остается грязных следов на светлом паркете. На самом деле, так он чувствует себя в любом месте, даже в собственной крохотной квартирке. Даже в собственном теле.

Римус садится на диван — на самый краешек. «Примеришь роль семьянина», — вспоминает он слова Джеймса и устраивается поудобнее, кладет ногу на сидение, руку — на диванную подушку, голову откидывает назад. Он смотрит на разбросанные игрушки, забытый на кофейном столике детский носок, на развешенные по стенам колдографии. Вот кадры из их школьной жизни, они улыбаются и толкают друг друга, Питер смеется, Сириус взгромоздился на плечи Джеймсу и кричит что-то явно неприличное. Вот — Сириус и Джеймс целуют в щеки хохочущую Лили. Ее рыжие волосы собраны в красивую прическу и покрыты белой вуалью. Сириус необычайно хорош в своей бархатной мантии, но даже он не может затмить Джеймса — счастье делает его лицо нечеловечески прекрасным. Римус чувствует, как начинает першить в горле. Он легко может представить на месте жениха на колдографии Сириуса. И на другой — с краснощеким малышом на руках — тоже. Даже Питера, пусть и с усилием, представить получается. Но стоит попытаться заменить лицо Джеймса на свое, испещренное шрамами, с не сходящими темными кругами под глазами, и все рассыпается в прах. Невеста мрачнеет, малыш заходится ревом, уютный дом затягивает паутина.

В уголках глаз медленно набухают слезы. Римус думал, будто давно смирился с тем, что семьи ему не видать — семья у оборотня, что может быть невероятнее, и эти эмоции выбивают почву у него из-под ног. Должно быть, все из-за прошедшего полнолуния — оно не оставило сил даже противиться слезам. Римус закрывает глаза, капли стекают по щекам и впитываются в обивку дивана. Он жалеет себя и не замечает, как за его спиной скрипят ступеньки.

— Джеймс? Ты здесь? — зовет Лили. — Мне показалось, я видела на улице...

Она замолкает и замирает в дверном проеме. А Римус лишь спустя пару очень долгих мгновений понимает — сейчас он и есть Джеймс. Он подскакивает, пытается незаметно стереть слезы.

— Что ты видела? Гарри уснул? — спрашивает он, пряча взгляд. Кажется, что стоит Лили заглянуть ему в глаза, она тут же все поймет.

Лили молчит, только смотрит на него долго и слишком внимательно — у Римуса все внутри обрывается.

— Спит, — бросает она коротко и тут же спрашивает тоном, не терпящим возражений: — Что случилось?

Римус поджимает губы вместо ответа, но спохватывается, что это слишком его, слишком Люпиновское, и тут же взлохмачивает волосы, копируя Джеймса. Лили подходит к нему, проводит ладонью по его щеке. В свете торшера на подушечках ее пальцев блестит влага.

— Не надо делать из меня дуру. Что случилось?

Такой Лили бессмысленно противиться. Перед такой Лили пасовал не только Джеймс, но и без меры нахальный Сириус. Римус чувствует себя загнанным в ловушку. Он замечает, как, забытый на столе, предательски поблескивает пустой флакон из-под Оборотного. Вся афера грозит раскрыться в эту же секунду. Римус не находит ничего лучше, чем сказать правду. Пусть Лили подумает, что на Джеймса нашел приступ самокопания.

— Просто... Я смотрел на колдографии и думал, какое это чудо — быть любимым. Я совершенно не достоин такого.

Голос пресекается, горло сжимает спазмом, и Римус изо всех сил старается не дать волю чувствам. Но Лили охает, обнимает его, гладит горячими ладошками по спине и утыкается лбом куда-то в область ключиц — выше ей не дотянуться.

— Глупый, глупый, какой же ты глупый, — бормочет она. — Знаешь, что сказал бы Дамблдор? Каждый достоин любви, не важно, что он делал, не важно, кем он является.

— К черту Дамблдора, — сипит Римус, совсем как Джеймс недавно.

Лили смеется ему в шею — ее дыхание шевелит волоски, и мурашки устремляются от этого места вниз, лавиной прокатываются по всему телу.

— К черту, — соглашается она и тянет Римуса к дивану, садится сама и жестом приглашает его лечь рядом.

Римус медлит, но Лили улыбается так открыто, так тепло, что он разрешает себе эту слабость. Диван слишком короток для тела Джеймса — ноги приходится положить на подлокотник, и они моментально затекают. Зато голова покоится на коленях Лили так уютно, так чертовски правильно, что все остальное уходит на второй план. Она перебирает его волосы — от рук пахнет ромашкой, — гладит лоб.

— Поплачь, если хочется, — говорит она тихо. — Это не слабость, а умение чувствовать. Мне всегда нравилась в тебе эта черта.

Римус думает, что с Лили Джеймс совсем другой. За все годы, что они провели бок о бок, по пальцам можно было пересчитать разы, когда Джеймс позволял себе открыто показывать чувства. Лили переключается на уши и теперь потирает мочки, слегка проводит ногтями по шее. Слезы пропадают. Весь мир сжимается до крохотной точки — до ее теплых пальцев и того места, где они касаются его тела.

— Ты очень хороший человек. Один из лучших, кого я знаю. В тебе нет ни капли тьмы, что бы ты там ни думал, — шепчет Лили.

Она говорит с Джеймсом, но Римус примеряет эти слова к себе, зажмуривается изо всех сил и старается представить, что так и есть. Но он знает слишком хорошо — в нем тьмы с избытком. Она безудержно рвалась из него наружу всего два дня назад, грозя разворотить грудную клетку, и конца этой тьме не было.

Часы бьют одиннадцать раз — прошло больше часа, как Джеймс ушел. Римус надеется, что он вернется как можно скорее, живой и невредимый и, желательно, осознавший, как много он рискует потерять. Чего бы только ни отдал Римус, чтобы ложиться каждую ночь в теплую постель и греть замерзшие ноги о маленькие девичьи стопы, чтобы, когда плохо, подставлять голову под ласки любимой и слушать ее голос. В глубине души зарождается смутная злость — на кого: Сивого, который лишил его будущего, на отца или на самого себя, Римус не знает. Следом приходит жадность голодного зверя. У Римуса остается совсем немного времени, чтобы почувствовать себя... как там сказал Джеймс? Семьянином... Не одиноким.

— Если бы ты знал, сколько девчонок были влюблены в тебя в школе! — говорит вдруг Лили, и Римус не понимает, к чему она ведет. — Красивый, загадочный, талантливый. Ты бы очень удивился, поверь.

Римус смотрит на нее сквозь ресницы — возможно, ему только кажется, но щеки Лили покраснели, глаза блестят, а сама она взволнована, от чего выглядит еще красивее, чем обычно. Джеймс все-таки полный идиот, если устает от такого.

— Обними меня, — просит Римус так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. — Обними покрепче.

Он поднимается, протягивает руки, и Лили прижимается к его груди. Она совсем маленькая и, кажется, была сделана такой, какая есть, чтобы вот так ладно подходить Джеймсу, как кусочек головоломки. Запах ее тела, не замаскированный духами, щекочет ноздри, кружит голову, и Римус забывается. Он с трудом понимает, что делает, знает лишь, что не хочет, чтобы этот миг ушел в прошлое, как и все то хорошее, что с ним по ошибке случалось. Пусть он не похож на себя, но происходящее сейчас — только его. Он начинает целовать Лили везде, до куда достает. Висок, макушка, лоб, кончик носа, щеки. Она зажмуривается и замирает, только дышит чуть чаще обычного, разомкнув влажные губы. Когда Римус вдруг целует ее в уголок рта, она распахивает ресницы и смотрит на него с отчаянием. Он и сам не ожидал от себя такого, и где-то внутри его совесть кричит, надрываясь, но губы Лили вздрагивают, словно она собирается что-то сказать, и Римус принимает это за приглашение. Его рука гладит ее шею, зарывается в волосы на затылке, а язык скользит по ее нижней губе. Внутри разливается блаженство, какого он еще, наверное, никогда не испытывал. Но Лили вдруг рвано выдыхает и слегка отталкивает его, положив ладошки на плечи. Римуса словно окатывает холодным душем.

— Однажды война закончится. Мир станет другим, лучше нынешнего, — говорит Лили взволнованно, проводя большим пальцем по его раскрасневшейся щеке, там, где у настоящего Римуса особенно глубокий шрам. — И, вот увидишь, все будет прекрасно. Перестань себя ненавидеть и разреши себе стать счастливым. Если бы ты только сделал это раньше... все могло сложиться иначе.

Она встает и медленно уходит. Римус остается один. Он растерянно моргает. Слова Лили стоят у него в ушах, как звук прибоя, но не находят отклика — руки будто все еще чувствуют тепло ее тела, а губы — бархатистость кожи. Кошка на кресле встает и потягивается, выгнув спинку. Где-то во дворе раздается характерный треск кустов. Римус подскакивает к окну, прижимает лоб к холодному стеклу, надеясь, что за те секунды, что у него есть, кровь отольет от лица, и Джеймс ни о чем не догадается. Глупые мечты лопаются, как мыльный пузырь, и внутри остается только вина.

Джеймс проскальзывает в дом так тихо, что даже кошка не ведет ухом. Он на цыпочках проходит в гостиную, видит Римуса и улыбается.

— Я вернулся! Мерлин, какое же это чудо, иметь возможность вырваться из дома!

Джеймс очень умный парень, но ни черта не смыслит в чудесах.

— Лили не спускалась?

Римус мычит что-то неразборчивое, и Джеймс решает, что это значит — нет. Он хмыкает, довольный успешной проделкой, одергивает мантию Римуса и тут же меняется в лице.

— Ну мы и идиоты с тобой, Лунатик! — Он тычет пальцем в рукав Римуса, как раз туда, где недавно пришлось поставить магическую заплатку. Эту мантию Люпин носил уже больше года, и любой из его друзей узнал бы ее даже в комнате с выключенным светом. — Если бы она спустилась, раскусила бы нас на раз.

Джеймс снова хмыкает и пускается в воспоминания о их былых приключениях. Он размахивает руками и тихо смеется, но Римус не слушает. Он с ужасом смотрит на лестницу: Лили знала, все это время знала! В эту минуту Римуса тошнит от себя как никогда — он пошел на поводу у своих желаний, и тьма, похоже, начала брать верх. Что там Лили говорила? Перестать себя ненавидеть? Римус зло усмехается.

Он встает и, не прощаясь, идет к двери. Личина Джеймса тает на нем, как ледяная глазурь на ярком солнце.

— Лунатик, дружище! Не пропадай снова так надолго! Заходи на ужин, когда захочешь. Хэллоуин скоро. Заглянешь? — шепчет Джеймс ему в спину.

Римус скованно пожимает плечами. Такие, как он, не заслуживают домашних ужинов, твари, предающие друзей, не заслуживают ничего: ни любви, ни сочувствия, ни этих самых друзей. Он открывает дверь уютного коттеджа, и октябрьский ветер бросает ему в лицо пригоршню листьев и холодную морось. Римус, сгорбившись, уходит. Всего секунду он больше всего на свете хочет никогда больше не видеть ни Джеймса, ни Лили. Но на самом деле он хотел бы никогда не видеть больше самого себя.


End file.
